Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 8}{4q - 9} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 9$ $ -(3q + 8) = \dfrac{4q - 9}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(3q + 8) = 4q - 9 $ $-6q - 16 = 4q - 9$ $-16 = 10q - 9$ $-7 = 10q$ $10q = -7$ $q = -\dfrac{7}{10}$